


Don't die on me

by Thebookofavenging



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebookofavenging/pseuds/Thebookofavenging
Summary: Peter Parker's abilities allows him to hear Tony's heart give out.A short story about Tony's last moments with Peter.Written before Endgame happened. Previously published on Tumblr and inspired by a prompt.
Kudos: 6





	Don't die on me

He always knew that the gift he had could turn against him.

Always knew that while being spider-man was a privilege, it could easily become a terrible one.

But he never thought that he will have to bear this,

He never thought he would have to hear Tony’s heart stop.

He never thought that he will have to hold his mentor’s hand at a time like this.

“Mr.stark, please don’t leave me, please just hold on!” He mumbled in Tony’s ear with tears streaking down his face.

He knew his tears were mixing in his mentor’s hair, but he had a deep feeling he would never get lectured for it. Oh how he wishes he would get lectured for it.

He can hear Tony’s heart beats get weaker, he can hear his mentor’s little huffs of breath. He knows it is too late to do anything. He is going to have to watch Mr.stark leave too.

Peter holds his mentor’s hand like he is never going to let go. Tony is sprawled on the floor, his head on Peter’s lab. His eyes are closed, his face is no longer contorted in pain, he is no longer conscious, but Peter can still hear the last signs of life in his Tony.

He brings Tony closer to his chest, and he can’t stop himself from rocking back and forth while burying his face in Tony’s hair.

“It is going to be okay, you are going to be okay.” He keeps mumbling, not sure whether to himself or to Tony.

“Please Tony, don’t die on me.” He says just as he hears Tony’s heart give out.

They will find them long after that. Tony sprawled on the floor, Peter’s head on his chest. Peter shaking with tears on his face, waiting just to hear one more heart beat.


End file.
